


Moonlight

by bleustocking



Category: True Blood (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Self-Aware Sultiness, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleustocking/pseuds/bleustocking
Summary: Written for the prompt 100 words of your fave fucking a panther.
Relationships: Jason Stackhouse/Timbo
Kudos: 3





	Moonlight

A few years after things had settled down in Bon Temps, Jason heard a-knockin’ at his door. He hesitated. Brigette and the kids were on vacation, but Jason knew enough to be cautious about opening doors to the unknown. He had no desire to consort with any vampires, whether or not they happened to be Sookie’s exes. 

He opened the door and looked out. A slight figure of a man was standing on the porch. It took Jason a second to recognize the man as Timbo Norris, all grown up, although he didn’t look too different than how Jason had seen him last.

“Timbo? How the hell have you been?” 

“Hey, Jason,” Timbo said, giving him a slight wave. “I just — I’m going out of state and wanted to see you.”

“Why?” Jason blurted out. He blinked and grew red. “Sorry, Tim. I just figured y’all wouldn’t want to see me. What with what happened with Crystal and all.”

“Oh yeah, they all hate you,” Timbo agreed. “But I’m not with them, not anymore.” He stood awkwardly for a moment before he cleared his throat. “Are you going to let me in or not?”

Jason had no choice other than to let him. Southern hospitality and all. 

*

Two hours and several drinks later, Jason found himself naked and in bed with Timbo. He couldn’t pretend this was an exact surprise — his youth and fair portion of his adulthood being what it was — but he had been trying to be less of a slut since his marriage. It also occurred to him, suddenly, that it was a full moon tonight. Alarmed, he turned to Timbo to say something, but it was entirely too late.

Timbo was sprawled out in the bed and he was purring so hard that the whole thing was shaking. He began to eat Brigette’s favorite feather pillow. He didn’t seem like he was going to leave any time soon.

Jason sighed. He’d stepped in it again, he supposed.


End file.
